The conventional wall switch is provided with a wall plate which is of relatively small area and although such wall plates are sometimes decorated with embossments or art work, they remain somewhat inconspicuous and difficult to locate if the room is dimly lighted and afford little opportunity for novelty effects such as would appeal to a child or would contribute to the decor of a play room or family room. It is the purpose of this invention to provide an imitation wall switch of abnormal size so as to attract attention and to provide a broad surface for receiving vivid colors and/or legends and which can be installed without altering the existing electrical connections.